


Bathtime

by MercuryJin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryJin/pseuds/MercuryJin
Summary: Bath bombs are kinda cool.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got bored, so I started writing this shit.  
> Contains Pokephilia (HumanxPokemon), oral sex, nudity, and a bit of language. If those don't float your boat you might want to back out of this.

Lavilah was slightly impressed to find out that those aroma ladies weren’t completely full of shit.

The young woman considered herself to be hard to convince and claimed to have a skull as thick as a Cranidos’.

Their hippie tactics, unconditionally pleasant attitude, sweet-smelling fragrances, even just how they never seemed to show a frown or some other expression that wasn’t a small smile seemed to annoy her. At first when she encountered one in Hoenn, she envied their serenity, as well as the impression that they maintained a positive attitude after being defeated. But over time as her own demeanor began to dip into a cynical depression and she turned to the use of tobacco and drugs to suppress her anxiety, her point of view on them seemed to turn. She started seeing them less as spirited women and more of a stoic, alien pod-people unity that secreted sweet fumes.

Lavilah happened to bump into one who was offering free readings on a stale day during her shopping spree in Lilycove. The woman stood behind a table adorned with bottles of various colors and sizes, with a banner taped to the front that said, “Far Cry Fragrances.” She was reaching out to people that passed by, touching the arms and hands of those willing to go with it, and then telling them which oils she recommended. Unfortunately to Lavilah’s surprise she couldn't elude from the table quick enough and the aroma lady enthusiastically reached out and touched her arm to grab the young trainer’s attention. Irritated, she whipped around and told the woman where to shove it. As a response, the smiling woman completely dismissed Lavilah’s comment and stated the observation of the dark bags under her puffy pink eyes. And then she gave out a suggestion of some natural oil that Lavilah didn’t care to pay attention to that was supposed to help with her face.

Obvious to say that their dedication to their aromatherapeutic services wasn’t the most convincing. Aromatherapy. It was all just useless voodoo. Were you really supposed to believe that if you sniffed the noxious fumes of a salivating Gloom (which had a _strictly_ acquired smell) mixed with a little Sitris Berry extract, it was supposed to alleviate your stress just like that? Bullshit. She smelled tons of Glooms before and none of them ever smelled even _slightly_ pleasant.

It was a late Sunday in Coumarine City, several hours before her departure to the Kalos Pokémon League in the eastern part of the star-shaped region. It was going to be a bit of a flight coming from the exquisite Coumarine Hotel Resort, but what other hotel was there that came with a great view of the ocean, and complimentary Bluk Berry and pecan cookies? _Warm_ complimentary Bluk Berry and pecan cookies? It was currently half past eight and she had planned to leave around five the next morning, hopefully being able to arrive at the destination right when they opened the doors at seven. Maybe a little earlier to stock up on supplies, eat a quick breakfast, and have her last smoke outside. Earlier that day she did a bit of convenience store shopping for a cheap dinner in order to use the leftover money for full restores, potions, and revives. Goldeen rice balls, crispy fries, breaded Clamperl strips, and a single can of cola was her meal. It was shitty junk food in a weird combination, but it was a sacrifice and she craved the comfort food. In addition to the large assortment of candy she carefully chose from, she couldn’t help but notice that scented bath bombs were also aligned neatly on the shelf, right in between some cheap brands of bar soap and lotion.

_“_ Bath bombs? Here at a convenience store? Well, I guess this is a Kalos thing, huh? _”_ she thought to herself, picking up the box. “Kalosians sure are finicky about their complexion. _”_

Her eyebrow cocked up. “Far Cry Fragrances _”_ was printed in pretty cursive letters on the front side. “Honey Lavender” was also printed on the box’s face in smaller letters, with an image underneath of a lavender flower being smothered in a thick layer of golden honey. Initially she rolled her eyes upon noticing the too-familiar brand name of the product, yet at the same time she smirked a little. Then she could feel it, there was a small glint in her eyes when she saw the word _lavender_. It reminded her of her old hometown and how she would always get a good whiff of those purple flowers every time she walked outside. A tiny smile carved through her lips, and her mind began to fill up with bittersweet memories of when she lived her sheltered life in the small town. She exhaled, studying the small cube in her hand. Only ₱800? She shrugged with another roll of the eyes and dropped it into the basket under her arm. The smell of lavender was a childhood favorite and the addition of honey only made it better. She figured she could give this bath bomb a try after her budgeted dinner and dessert, she was a little nervous about the cumulative battles with the Elite Four, plus the Champion after all that. A long hot bath with a pleasant scent to go with it certainly sounded relaxing.

Lounging lazily in the tub, the woman drew circles around a fake flower petal that drifted near her thigh, then pushed it away and pulled it back towards her. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. She had to admit, the bath bomb, now completely dissolved into the cloudy water, was actually not as useless as she thought it would be. It smelled nice, really nice. And it made her reminisce on the good times as a naive child, when she wasn’t a sad sack of sentient flesh indulging into undesirable habits just to feel good. Her toes flexed then relaxed, and she rubbed her arms with her wet hands. She lifted her chin and looked up at the ceiling. She had to ask herself: “Have I gotten my team together for tomorrow? Who was supposed to be in my party and in which order? _”_

Lavilah held out a hand and counted to herself with her thin fingers. “I need to use Pigeot so I can get to the place...but after that I don't think I'll need him anymore and I can put him in the PC..”

About a half hour ago during her meal as she munched on flimsy clam strips, she took the time to do a bit of research on her upcoming opponents. All the information she got on the Elite Four were their signature type and a bit of each member’s biography. Information about a member’s complete party that was going to be utilized in battle was hard to come by, and in some cases they would change up their team to make it harder for defeated trainers to leak accurate advice through the Internet. Doing this was also considered poor sportsmanship and bad luck. But for Lavilah, all she needed to know was the type of Pokémon she’d be up against to invest some time in coming up with a strategy to win.

“...So there’s steel, fire, dragon, and water. I guess...I could use Lucario for the steel type...and I’ve got Venusaur for the water type. Oh, but I don’t have any ice types for the dragon lady,” she sighed, rubbing her sore eyes.

“...And there’s no way in hell I’m putting a fairy on my team. No, fuck that.”

Her face scrunched up and she continued to think, when a sudden idea interrupted her train of thought. She always kept an abundance of TMs and HMs packed in her bag that she would go through every now and then. Now that she was on the subject of ice types, she could recall that she had a couple of TMs she could use as a last resort.

“I think I’ve got an Ice Beam or Blizzard TM in my bag somewhere, I could have the upper hand against the dragon types and I could teach it to-”

“ _Greee_..”

She froze, peering from the corner of her eye at the slouched figure beside the tub. She smiled brightly. She had almost forgotten she released him from his Pokéball earlier on to let him wander around and stretch.

“Hey, you. You aren’t allowed in here.”

Her hand slapped the surface of the water and a cascade of warm bath water splashed onto the blue angled face of her beloved Greninja. He rarely flinched when the water hit the sleek and rubbery skin on his face. He meekly blinked.

“ _Greninja_ ,” he croaked once more, shifting around on the fuzzy bathmat he sat on.

It wasn’t completely visible with his prehensile pink tongue wrapped around his neck and covering half of his face, but he was showing off something like a smile. Where his bubblegum irises would have been were now in the shape of black horizontal lines. Behind him, his little blue tail was wagging like a Lillipup’s, and he seemed to be bouncing ever so slightly.

“Well,” she turned her head completely and rested it on her hands on the side of the tub. “What do you want? You hungry? You want some more Poképuffs?”

The amphibious Pokémon shook his triangular head and inched closer to her face. He placed his head on top of hers, purring softly as his throat vibrated against her scalp. She giggled.

“I guess you can tell I’m pretty nervous about tomorrow, huh?”

He made another noise.

“Aren’t _you_ nervous too? I mean, tomorrow is a really big day for us both. You aren’t the slightest bit scared?”

In response, he croaked quietly and pulled his head back, boring his pink irises into her teal ones. Almost in an endearing manner. He placed a webbed hand on her wet arm.

“ _Gre, Gre.._ ”

It didn’t take much effort to comprehend what your Pokémon was trying to tell you or how they felt. All Pokémon of every species had the natural ability to sense what humans couldn’t, and they had their own methods of expressing their concerns or gratitude. Given time enduring through countless numbers of fierce battles and pulling through tough times syncing with one another, it became much easier to know what was buzzing through your Pokémon’s mind the same way they knew what was buzzing through yours.

“ _Greninja_... _Gre_ ,” her blue Pokémon spoke, petting her arm. This meant something along the lines of, “We’ve made it through many tough battles with your great strategies, we’ve got nothing to lose tomorrow.”

Lavilah smiled brighter, even blushing a little. “Don’t forget, my great strategies with your amazing power.” She placed a finger onto the bridge of his nose.

His head cocked to the side. It meant, “Of course, that’s a given.”

She chuckled, petting the frog and emerging her arms back into the water that was slowly becoming lukewarm, much to her dislike. She turned her head to the frog again, who was still gazing at her admirably.

“Hey, you...wanna join me?”

Greninja’s eyes widened for a moment at her bold offer. The bathtub looked like it was built to fit only one person. She couldn’t even stretch her legs out all the way, her knees were propped out of the water and it covered just about up to her breasts.

“Here, this tub is kinda small, but I can make room for you. Right here,” she spread her thighs with a rather seductive smile. “You can squeeze right in if you’d like.”

He felt his body shiver with excitement and he croaked, placing his webbed hands on the side of the tub and hauling his weight up. One foot entered the water, then the other followed. Right in between his own trainer’s thighs. Slowly he descended into the cloudy water, sitting down, snug in between her legs and he rested the rest of his body on top of her chest.

“ _Greeee_ …” he murmured calmly, nuzzling his head on her breast like a newborn would with their mother.

“Feels nice, huh? It was much warmer earlier on, though,” Lavilah rested her eyes, caressing a hand on her companion.

The two rested in the cramped tub, relaxing and enjoying each other’s intimate company in partial silence. She moved her legs around to accommodate the amount of space he took up and hummed a happy little tune as she stroked his slippery skin.

“We’re going to do great tomorrow, Greninja. It’s going to be tough, but I know we’ll win the Pokémon League. Let’s kick ass, alright?” She looked at him with a glint in her eyes.

Greninja expressed an open-mouth smile and he continued to nuzzle his trainer’s chest. He then ceased his breathing for the moment, listening closely and carefully to the faint thumping within her breast.

_Lub...Dub…_

_Lub...Dub…_

_Lub...Dub..._

He grimaced. It usually was a treat for him to get close to his owner and embrace her in a loving hug, just to listen to her heartbeat. To her it might have been just another working muscle tucked inside her ribcage, but to him it was like listening to her live.

Her heartbeat was slower than usual, he observed. By how much on average he wasn’t sure, but he could tell it was significantly more delayed than after a hard battle. Her heart beat quick and restlessly after a serious battle, how slow her heart was beating now worried him a little. Was it normal for her heartrate to beat like this? Did this mean something was wrong? He sure as hell knew little about human biology, but the way her heart simply took its time pumping blood through her veins felt...scary.

Greninja turned his head to face her, eyes hinted with worry, yet still full of admiration. Lavilah opened her eyes, lethargic and baggy. And she beamed. Now that he was up close and personal, he noticed that she didn’t look all too well. She looked sick, or at least incredibly exhausted. And he wasn’t sure how long she had looked that way. She couldn’t have been this stressed out about tomorrow, could she?

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look worried or somethin’,” she inquired with a small frown.

He remained silent, slowly lowering his head and breathing heavily.

Her frown deepened and she pushed a lock of navy blue hair from her face, sitting up a little taller.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you oka-”

The frog pushed himself forward and his pointed mouth connected with her lips in an insecure kiss. She choked a broken gasp as the pink tongue around his neck grazed across her chin, slathering it in a coat of saliva. He placed a webbed hand onto her wet skin, caressing it and letting a purr rumble deep within his throat. She calmed down, letting her eyes rest and wrapping her arms around the Pokémon’s toned body. Her lips felt so soft, her saliva so bitter and tangy. His hand traveled downward and touched a mound of flesh, bringing a weak moan from the woman. Greninja felt a cold shiver. His other hand found its place on her other breast. He held onto it firmly and massaged it, his circular fingers dancing around her areolas. Her moaning grew louder and her arms pulled him in tighter.

“G-Greninja..wha..what are you…” she pathetically breathed.

His fingers gripped her breasts firmly, pressing on the dark perky nipples as she whimpered louder, even inducing a sudden jolt and twitch in her thighs. The Pokémon croaked with gratification as he rested his mouth onto her neck, satisfied to see that he still could make her feel wonderful.

_Lub...Dub_

_Lub-Dub_

_Lub-Dub_

Her heart rate and body temperature began to rise. He could feel human fingertips on his skin curl tightly. Her breathing grew heavier. A mousy “Oh God” escaped her lips as she bit down onto them. He felt an arm slide off of his back and venture down the negative space in between his body and hers. Her fingers snaked down her past her stomach and spread the thick flap of flesh underneath.The oblong tip of the Pokémon’s pink tongue dipped into the water, he grunted at the unpleasantly soapy flavor. His tongue nudged the hand under the water, pushing it and trying to move it out of the way when he succeeded.

Lavilah sharply inhaled and her legs spread even wider. The tub was too small to accommodate the space her legs took up, so she chose to rest a leg outside of the tub. Her sensitive clit began to expose itself from its hood from the arousal. From the neck down she felt the gradual spread of tingling wildfire with each extent of speed and pressure the tip of his tongue reached. Her back slowly arched, her toes curling almost painfully on the fuzzy rug. Her moaning became strained and her speech started slurring lazily.

Her clit twitched and spasmed as his tongue made vicious circles through her labia lips. Her abdomen grew hotter as rapid jolts of pleasure zipped through her system. Her thighs began bucking violently and her legs trembled wildly. She let out hushed screams of pleasure, splashing lukewarm water around. Her speech transitioned into unintelligible babble as she felt her whole body desperately trying to crinkle up like a burning leaf. Within moments her ears almost popped as she released shakily, and a series of coughs mixed with gasps ripped her throat. Once she calmed and relaxed herself again, she looked down at the Greninja’s flushed face and sneered.

“...Looks like you pick up really well...”

She motioned upward with a hand. “Switch places with me. It's your turn now.”

Greninja’s wide eyes followed his trainer as she stood with wobbly legs and stepped over and behind him. He turned his body around and croaked as she sat down and gently pushed his body, gesturing him to lean back.

“Just relax and let Lavilah take good care of you.”

With those words dripping with lust, Greninja found his back up against the towel where her head had rest before and watched two fingers hover just above the small slitted mount on his crotch. Immediately he flinched as she touched his rubbery skin and her fingers pulled at the slit that was already beginning to open. Her fingers pushed the fold upward and pulled it backwards down, stroking in a linear tease. The Pokémon focused his droopy eyes on her movements, his mouth slightly open and his breathing growing heavier. Lavilah leaned forward to place a series of quick and fluttered kisses upon his cheek, quickening the pace of her strokes. His breathing turned into whimpers when the thick folds of his skin began to unfurl and the pink flaccid head of his member peeked out.

“Ooh, that’s a good boy,” she continued to kiss him.

Her fingers continued working and his curvy appendage grew more and more aroused.

“ _Gre_... _G-gree_ …” the frog moaned shyly. Despite his relaxed nature, he was still too timid to boldly ask her to use her mouth. He hoped she could take a hint, as he placed a webbed hand onto the top her head and applied a little pressure. He looked at her with eager eyes, then directed his gaze to his erecting limb, then back to her.

She chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m getting to that now.”

The woman pulled away from her Pokémon with a wink and crouched down into the water. With a gentle hand she lifted the Greninja’s leg up and over the edge of the tub, and she approached closer to the limp organ. Lips first, she planted a sweet kiss on the very tip of the head, resulting in a small jolt and a strangled gasp from the frog. Her kisses fluttered all around the base and head. She stuck her tongue out and happily traced over the growing viens.

Greninja‘s croaking became gurgled and broken the moment he felt her wet tongue on his flesh, he started to thrust his blue hips as another hint to try and get more than just her tongue to please him. He soon got what he wished for as his member pushed past rows of teeth and was snug in someplace wet and warm. Immediately his whole body shook, his eyes snapped open, and an abnormally high-pitched squeal escaped his throat. His fingers gripped the edge of the tub as his trainer’s ponytailed head began bobbing up and down. He couldn't help but watch and bob his own head with hers, eyeballing the bead chain on her hairpin jingling back and forth. An intensely warm and tightening sensation began to disperse throughout his waist and he started to feel it in his toes, which too began curling. Her tongue danced and swirled around his organ, and her pace quickened.

The tight knot intensified almost painfully. His erection throbbed violently. And as he let out a strangled shriek loud enough to alert the neighboring rooms, he released into the woman’s yielding mouth all too soon. He came in long and stringy spurts. His breathing was guttural and worn, he then slowly slid into the water with ease. The woman puffed her cheeks and her face scrunched up at the unpleasant taste and consistency. But because she was a woman who hated to disappoint, she could only struggle to down the substance in her mouth. She shuddered horribly.

“M-mmm..good b-boy, very good boy,” the woman pulled her face away from the erect organ, using her thumb and index finger to wipe the residue of saliva and semen from the corners of her mouth. “Shame on me, I’ve been neglecting you for too long. I forgot you needed this kind of attention. We’ve got to do this more often, huh?”

She gave the Pokémon a kiss on the mouth, dragging along a thin strand of body fluids from her beaming lips. His droopy eyes focused on her and he let out a happy croak. His inner thigh continued to twitch with anticipation and his erection stood strong and throbbed.

“ _Greee_... _n-nin_..” There was a slight hint of dissatisfaction in his tone. He settled his hands on her hips, trying to pull her forward to make her sit on his lap, giving out another hint. He looked at her sheepishly and gurgled another croak. The woman simply chuckled, placing her hands on his chest to stop him.

“Now, now. None of that in here,” she tittered, watching her Greninja’s expression turn south.

She reached an arm behind her, diving it into the water and yanking on chain with a loud _PLUNK._ She then slowly stood up and stretched tall, murky droplets dripping off her skin. The Greninja looked up at her, then eyeballed her extended hand towards him.

“Let’s finish this up in the other room. That lavender smell is making me nauseous.”


End file.
